gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Opark 77/Season 2 "Power and Grace" trailer breakdown
HBO released a new trailer for the second season on February 24 2012. It is called "Power and Grace": thumb|640px|centre As usual I will break down the shots we see and the voiceover we hear. Mild spoilers for season 2 relating to only the footage in the trailer will be found in this post. I am going to compare the trailer to the books on my personal blog, spoilers for the books relating to the footage in this trailer will be found there so TV only viewers should think twice before clicking through here. Shot by shot #0:01 We open with Jon Snow surveying a snow-covered landscape in the day. #0:03 We then see Snow from in front, seemingly in the same location. This is a pairing of shots that was also used in the "Shadow" trailer (around 0:14 in that video). #0:05 A group of fires on the shoreline beneath a castle at night. This was the opening image of the preceding "Shadow" trailer. #0:06 A wide shot of the group surrounding the same fires. We can make out Melisandre, Stannis Baratheon and what might be Selyse Baratheon (we cannot confirm as there has been no casting announcement for the role) adjacent to the burning effigies. This is a new image but seems to pair with the other night fire ones we have seen. #0:08 A wide shot of Sandor Clegane fighting on foot on the walls of the Red Keep. He knocks his opponent over the edge of the wall. This also featured in the "Shadow" trailer at 0:55 but the shot has been flipped along the vertical axis so that the camera is watching from the right of the screen instead of the left. #0:09 We see a knight fall from the walls of the Red Keep. This pairs well with the preceding shot and is new to this trailer. #0:10 A knight crashes to the ground in a courtyard being watched by Lannister guardsmen. Again this seems to follow well from the preceding shot and is new to this trailer. #0:11 Littlefinger comforting a crying woman. He says "those who have the most power have the least grace." This is the line that the title of the clip was drawn from. This shot is new to the trailer. #0:12 Cersei drinking wine, seated, with sun streaming through the archway behind her. This is also new. #:Tywin Lannister: says "The War of the Five Kings they are calling it." #0:14 Two Stark men-at-arms guiding their mounts through the aftermath of a battle. This is new. #0:15 Sandor Clegane fighting at night. This is new. #0:16 Arya Stark toying with needle. We have seen this before as a publicity still and in the "Shadow" teaser at 0:25. #0:17 Tywin saying "Nothing matters but how it ends." This is new. #0:18 A rider crossing a desert landscape. We have seen this before in the "Cold Winds" teaser at 0:10. #:Daenerys Targaryen says "The time to strike is now." #0:21 Daenerys in conversation with Xaro Xhoan Daxos. This is new. #0:22 Daenerys wearing a blue gown talking to Jorah Mormont. She says "the Starks fight the Lannisters, the Baratheons fight eachother." This is new. #0:23 A wide shot of two groups of riders meeting on a cliff top. Brienne, Renly, Catelyn and four of Renly's men are on the right while Davos Seaworth, Melisandre and Stannis Baratheon are of the left. #0:24 A tighter shot of Stannis' party. We can see the back of Renly and Catelyn on the right and Melisandre, Stannis, Davos on the left. We can now see that Stannis has five of his men behind him. #0:25 A closeup of Stannis who says "The Iron Throne is mine by right." #0:26 A closeup of a defiant Melisandre. #0:28 A closeup of Renly vehemently saying "No-one wants you for their king, brother." #0:29 A return to the closeup of Stannis. We have seen other shots at this location before but not this sequence from 0:23 to here is new. #:Catelyn in voiceover "You have inherited your father's responsibilities..." #0:30 Robb, Brienne and Catelyn in silhouette, the sun behind them and a Stark banner overhead. #0:31 Robb strides across a battlefield as silent sisters tend to the dead behind him. We have seen this shot before in the "Shadow" tease at 0:37. #0:32 Catelyn finishes her line to Robb "...They come at a cost." Brienne is stood behind them. #0:34 Robb talking to Catelyn in a tent at night. He says "I love her." #0:35 A woman undoes her lover's doublet. #0:35 Robb kisses someone. This sequence (excluding the battlefield shot) from 0:30 to here is new. #:Tyrion Lannister in voice-over "I want to know what Cersei is doing..." #0:36 A panning shot of Tyrion as acting Hand of the King. We have seen this image in publicity stills and in the "Cold Winds" tease at 0:18. #0:38 A close-up of Cersei smiling. This is new. #0:38 A close-up of Tyrion continuing his line "...who she sees..." #0:39 Cersei behind a white stone lattice. #0:40 A tight close-up of someone looking through a small gap, light on their eyes. #:Tyrion in voice-over finishing his line "Everything." #0:40 Littlefinger turns aways from a peephole. This sequence from 0:38 onwards is new. #0:41 Hodor carries Bran through a wooded area as Osha trails behind them. Bran says "I heard some of the men talking about the comet." #:Bran continues in voiceover "They say it's an omen." #0:42 A crash zoom and pan through the treetops showing a red comet overhead. #:Osha in voiceover "A Red Comet means one thing boy..." #0:46 A closeup of Osha kneeling beside Hodor. She seemingly finishes her line "...Dragons." #0:47 Daenerys and Jorah guide the Khalasar through desert terrain. One of the dragons screeches from Daenerys' shoulder. This sequence from 0:41 to 0:47 is all new. #0:49 The deck of a ship on fire. #0:50 Cersei asks Tyrion "What do you know about warfare?" in the small council chambers. #:Tyrion in voiceover "Nothing. I know our enemies hate each other..." #0:52 Tyrion rounding a corner in darkness. #0:53 Tyrion being led through a tunnel by a man with a lantern. #0:54 Close-up of Tyrion in armour seated in the small council chamber finishing his line "...almost as much as they hate us." This sequence from 0:49 to here is all new. #0:55 A long lense close-up of Qhorin Halfhand saying "They'll hit us in force..." Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and Dolorous Edd are visible behind him. #: Qhorin continues in voiceover "...and won't run away when we hit back." #0:56 Jon bracing himself against icy winds and snow. #0:58 Sam looks sideways at the Lord Commander. #0:59 Jon creeping past a rock, sword in hand. #1:00 The Lord Commander pinning Jon against a tree saying "You want to lead one day..." #:The Lord Commander continues in voiceover "...well learn how to follow first." #1:02 A column of Night's Watch brothers marching through deep snow. We have seen this before in the "Shadow" tease at 0:52. #1:03 A long shot of a group of people walking single file along a mountain ridge. This sequence apart from the shot at 1:02 is new. #:Daenerys in voiceover "When my dragons are grown they will lay waste..." #1:03 Panning shot of Daenerys gazing over a desert landscape. We have seen this in the "Shadow" tease at 0:17. #1:05 Spearmen armored in gold array themselves before a gate in a stone wall. #1:06 Dignitaries of Qarth assemble behind the spearmen. We have seen this shot before in the "Shadow" tease at 0:49. #1:07 Closeup of Daenerys continues her line "...to armies and..." Jorah stands beside her. #:Daenerys finishing her line in voiceover "...burn cities to the ground." This sequence from 1:03 to here had some new images (excepting those noted earlier). #1:07 Lannister guardsmen open a door at night. This is new. #1:08 Lannister guardsmen lead a charge before a stone wall being assaulted using ladders. This is new although we have seen a similar shot in the "Shadow" tease at 0:55. #1:08 A burning Baratheon guardsman collapses to his knees. This is new. #1:09 A title card reads "Based on the best-selling novels" backed by the direwolf sigil of House Stark. #1:10 A close-up of Varys saying "Power is a curious thing." Surprisingly this particular phrasing did not appear in Varys voiceover in "Shadow" tease. #1:11 A close-up of Tyrion holding a green substance in a thick glass vial. We have seen a glimpse of this in the "Invitation to the Set" featurette but it looks different here. #1:13 A title card reads "By George R. R. Martin" backed by the lion sigil of House Lannister. #:Varys continues in voiceover "It's a trick. A shadow on a wall." This phrasing was uttered by Varys in the shadow tease. #1:15 A sword wreathed in flame is drawn from a burning statue. This is new. #1:16 Davos repositioning himself, seen through bars. This is new. #1:16 Melisandre gasps, apparently naked. This is new although there is a similar shot from a different angle in the "Shadow" tease at 0:57. #1:17 A closeup of Catelyn turning her head. This is new. #1:17 Brienne rushes into a tent. This is new. #1:17 Loras Tyrell swings his greataxe at an opponents helm in a melee. We have seen this before in the "Shadow" tease at 0:58. #1:17 Sandor swings his sword down in an overhead cut during a night time battle. This is new. #1:17 A title card reads "The epic series returns" backed by the crowned stag sigil of House Baratheon. #:Cersei in voiceover "That's what ruling is. Lying on a bed of weeds, ripping them out..." #1:20 Sandor and three members of the Kingsguard pull Joffrey through a crowd of angry townsfolk. This is new. #1:20 Two of the Kingsguard and several gold cloaks are mobbed by townsfolk. This is new. #1:20 Cersei is led through an angry crowd by Lannister guardsmen. We have seen this before in the "Shadow" tease at 0:45. #1:22 Sandor and the Kingsguard strike down townsfolk. This is new. #1:22 Close-up of Cersei finishing her line "...Before they strangle you in your sleep." This is new. #1:23 Oarsmen row a squadron of longboats at speed during the night. This is new. #: Tyrion in voiceover "The King is a lost cause. It's the rest of us I'm worried about." #1:25 Joffrey atop the Iron Throne. We have seen this before in the "Shadow" tease at 0:20. #1:26 Tyrion, wearing his armor, walks through a group of cheering Lannister men. This is new. #1:26 Jaime Lannister in irons. We have seen a similar shot in the "Shadow" trailer but his is tighter on his face. #1:27 A direwolf growls at the captive Jaime. This is new. #1:28 A closeup of Jon, his face bloodied saying "I saw it..." #:Jon in voiceover "...I saw, something." #1:29 A closeup of Jon recoiling from an unseen terror at night. #1:30 A closeup of Jon watching something from beside a tree at night. #1:31 A tight closeup of the Lord Commander saying "Whatever it was, you'll see it again." #1:32 A tight closeup of Jon, his face bloodied. #1:33 Jon leaps from snowy rocks, sword in hand. This sequence from 1:28 to 1:33 is new. #1:33 A gold cloak stabs a man in silhouette. This is new. #1:34 Arya recoils from a cage on leafy terrain. This is new. #1:34 Theon is baptised by a man in grey robes. This was in the "Shadow" trailer at 0:56. #1:34 A closeup of Sansa turning away. This is new. #1:34 A closeup of Bran awakening. This is new to season 2 trailers but very reminiscent of the end of the season 1 episode "The Kingsroad" when Bran awakens from his coma. #1:35 Shae kissing Tyrion. This is new. #1:36 Archers atop a castle wall. This is new. #1:36 A charge of Renly Baratheon's men seen from above. This is new. #1:37 Gendry fighting a Lannister guardsman at night. This is new. #1:38 The hound fighting in blurred silhouette with the sun bright overhead. This is new but seems to fit with earlier shots of the hound knocking a knight over a wall. #1:38 Renly looks on as a woman disrobes in his tent. We saw this in the "Shadow" tease at 0:55. #1:38 Shae rolls over in bed. This is new. #1:39 Daenerys cradles a dark haired woman in her arms, kneeling beside a horse. This is new. #1:39 Arya darts forward in darkness. This is new. #1:39 A black clad archer fires an arrow while lying back against snowy rocks. This is new. #1:40 Brienne overpowers Loras in a melee. This is new but fits with earlier shots of this melee. #1:39 Tyrion slaps an armored Joffrey. This is new. #1:40 Jon swings a ferocious overhead cut. This is new. #1:40 A title card reads "Game of Thrones." #1:44 A title card reads "01.4.12 #GAMEOFTHRONES" before fading to black. Category:Blog posts